Trapped
by SandraDee21
Summary: Nick realises that the universe really hates him. NickxGreg pre-slash.


**Plot: Nick is beginning to think that the world hates him.**

**Author's note: I wrote this because if I had to work with Eric Szmanda all day, I'd react exactly the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but boy, if I did..**

"_OK, OK, OK, easy man, you can get through this. Just breathe slowly and DO NOT look at him. It'll be fine. You'll be out soon and then you can go right back to running away_"

Nick Stokes was having a very bad day and even his inner pep talk was not working. He'd just finished a twelve hour shift from hell where a suspect had produced a gun from a very unlikely place and started waving it in his face. And after calming down from that little episode, Grissom had made him spend 4 hours underneath a suspect's car, collecting little evidence except from a good coating of oil all over his clothes. And now he was finally on his way home the universe had conspired to torture him further.

Because he was stuck in an elevator. And unfortunately he wasn't alone.

He'd been all set for a nice night, drinking beer in front of the TV and trying not to think about any of his work colleagues in an inappropriate manner. He'd even made it as far as the elevator without bumping into anyone before he heard running footsteps behind him and the object of his hidden desire came screaming to a stop next to him.

"Hey Nicky!" Greg greeted him brightly as usual. "Fancy breakfast?"

Nick thought that replying with "_I can't, G because when I watch you eat pancakes I just want to fuck you into the floor_," probably wasn't appropriate so he had politely declined, saying he was too tired. Which he automatically chastised himself for because he didn't need to look any more boring or old next to the ever gregarious Greg.

And now he was trapped in an elevator. And the one thing Nick hated more than being trapped in small, confined spaces – was being stuck in small, confined spaces with the über straight object of his decade long crush.

He chanced a quick glance to his left where Greg was talking to someone on the emergency elevator telephone and tried to control his breathing. It would supremely embarrassing to pass out in front of your crush, just because you couldn't function normally when he was anywhere near you.

It had started slowly and Nick had had total control. He allowed himself small touches and long lingering glances when Greg wasn't looking. But this quickly escalated to vivid dreams and imagined futures that couldn't possibly exist. And now Nick found himself in the horrible position of being so desperately in love that he could barely talk, walk or function in any way when Greg was nearby. This, obviously, made working with Greg every day a fairly difficult task and the immense effort of keeping himself from reaching out and touching the one thing he wanted more than anything, had made him tired, strung out and pretty ready to break at any moment.

This also meant that being trapped in a confined space with said crush was not going to end well. Nick knew that he had about five minutes of resolve left in him before he grabbed Greg and starting dragging his clothes off. He chanced another look to his left and watch Greg arguing with whoever was on the other line. It was hot in elevator with no power and a little droplet of sweat was running from Greg's left ear, moving slowly down his neck. Nick quickly turned away before he reached out and licked it away. He clamped his eyes shut and fisted his hands at the side of his body.

"_I_ _can do this. I can do this. Just DON'T look_."

From his left he heard Greg hanging up the phone with a "Yeah, not very helpful, man. But thanks anyway."

Nick kept his eyes shut tight and didn't move. Maybe if he kept his eyes shut, Greg would go away and he wouldn't ruin everything by admitting his undying love and throwing himself at a co-worker.

"Nick, the elevator guys can't get us out for two hours. Two HOURS. Can you believe that? So much for Las Vegas' finest."

Nick made a small sound of agreement, whilst keeping his eyes squeezed shut and his body practically rigid.

Of course, by this time, Greg had realised that Nick was far from reacting well to being stuck in the elevator. And naturally jumped to the most sensible conclusion.

"Oh god, are you claustrophobic? Here let me help you." Greg made to move towards him and Nick drew himself along the elevator back wall without opening his eyes.

"_Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me,_" Nick thought. "_God, if he touches me - I'm through_." Nick knew that what he needed to do right now was to reassure Greg that he was not claustrophobic and that he'd be fine in a few minutes. Then he should pull himself together and try to act normally for the next two hours. But Nick was too far gone to be rational now and he knew exactly what would happen if he looked, spoke to or even acknowledged Greg at this moment. He inwardly cursed himself for letting it get this far. He should have transferred long ago. But he'd let himself believe that the only person he was harming was himself and that he could handle that. From his behaviour in the last few minutes it was screamingly obvious that this was not the case.

"Look, man, you're worrying me. Are you OK?" Greg's voice was full of concern and the imagined love that Nick always heard there.

And then Greg touched him. It was just one hand on Nick's shoulder but it was enough to make him come completely undone. Nick slid down the back wall, eyes still firmly shut, and he knew he'd totally lost all control. He didn't even know what he was saying, but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be good.

"No, no, no. You can't do that," he vaguely heard himself saying as Greg slid down to sit next to him, hand still firmly in place on his shoulder.

"I can't do this. I can't do it," he babbled.

"Do what, Nicky?" his tormenter asked quietly.

"You, you. Can't be around you." Nick knew he wasn't making sense but he didn't really think he could talk coherently. "It's too hard. Want it so much. So much…" Nick trailed off leaning into Greg's touch, knowing now he'd gone so far anyway that he might as well die a little happier.

"What do you want, Nick?" Greg's voice was still soft and seemed to be ghosting across Nick's ear. "Tell me."

Nick was in no position or state of mind to argue. "You. Just you. So much it hurts. Can't do anything when you're around. Want to touch.." Nick lost his words again because he'd reached out without thinking and tried to drag Greg a little closer. Both hands on Greg's shirt, he pulled him inwards, fully expecting to feel his colleague pulling away.

But surprisingly Greg came. Nick could feel Greg's breathe against his cheek.

"Then touch," Greg said simply. And with that Nick felt him lean in the last few centimetres to press their lips together.

Nick gave himself up completely to the wave of emotion flowing over him. Greg's lips were soft and supple against his and as he relaxed slightly, he fully realised what was happening. He clung desperately to Greg and let himself lick slowly along his top lip, requesting entrance.

Nick heard Greg moan slightly and open his mouth to let Nick fully explore what he had always wanted. Nick mapped Greg's mouth completely with his tongue, kissing him like he might never get the chance again. It wasn't long before the pair had to pull apart for air.

Nick finally opened his eyes to look into Greg's brown eyes, darkened by lust and boring right into his.

"You really want…?" Nick was still reeling and not quite coherent yet.

"So much it hurts." Greg replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Nick's. "I've been waiting for you to break for a long time, Nick Stokes. If I knew being trapped in here would work so easily, I'd have done it long ago." He grinned mischievously.

Nick was dumbfounded. "But, but, but…" he stammered. "I've been through complete hell!"

Greg grinned even harder. "It's been quite funny to watch, to be honest. And look on the bright side. At least now we don't have to think of something to keep us occupied for the next two hours."

Nick decided that he'd kick his ass later. In more ways than one.


End file.
